No Safe Haven, Battle For Bankai.
Prove your worth. Hakushomei launched itself at Masatsura again, He had purposely withdrawn his conscious out of Masatsura for this battle, there would be no sharing of thoughts, no hints to get him through this. If Masatsura wanted Bankai, he would have to achive it without aide. With that he swung his blade in a horizontal motion at the neck of the Shinigami, he was going to take his in one clean sweep. Masatsura was quickly becoming exhausted, he had been on the defensive for the entire battle any attempt a offense was quickly dismissed by Hakushomei. Not to mention it had withdrawn itself from his soul, thus giving Masatsura no kind of for warning for what would come next, he was on his own. At the sight of the blade coming for his head Masatsura quickly raised his own in an attempt to block the oncoming attack. He then followed the block with a straight kick to the stomach in hopes of creating space betwixt the two combatants. "Your mind is clouded Masatsura, how can you hope to fight like that?" ''Finshing the lecture Hakushomei caught the foot of Masatsura with his free hand. "'Shō." 'Such a simple phrase, yet when uttered by Hakushomei had the effect of launching Masatsura backwards with such force that had Hakushomei not released his leg it surely would have been lost. Doubt started to creep in now. As he was launched backwords he had seriously begun to doubt as to whether or not he could overcome the Zanpakuto spirit's trial. As he had finally stopped flying backwards he sluggishly lauched himself towards Hakushomei his blade held over head with both hands, with a powerful downward motion he intended to end the battle by cutting the spirit in half. Hakushomei however had seen quite enough. His free hand extended outword and caught Masatsura by the throat. "''Masatsura, this is pathetic. How do you ever hope to gain Bankai like this? If you end here how will you protect her. Masatsura this is more then a battle for Bankai, this is a battle for your Soul." '' Back To The Real World. Akari had taken Masatsura's body back to the human world, where she thought he would wake up from his exhaustion, but that was hours ago and he had still not awoken. To make matters worse he had started convulsing and coughing up blood. His body was under going some sort of transformation, but she didn't know of what he was turning into. His hair had grown long and gained a silver tint. His nails on his hands had grown into claws, and his teeth had gained sharp points. An explosion of reiatsu had then escaped form his body with such force that it had knocked Akari over. Return To Battle. The words Hakushomei spoke had awoken Masatsura as a monsterous explosion of reiatsu tore through his inner world causing Hakushomei to release the grip he had on his neck. The fire had returned to his eyes, Masatsura had re-gained the will to fight. With a motion of his blade hand he caused a gash to appear on the spirit aswell as send him flying backwords. "I will always be around to protect her." With that he flashed behind the spirit and delivered and Axe kick to it's back sending it crashing to one of the clouds on the inner world. Hakushomei couldn't help but smile at this development. "''There you go Masatsura, you are almost there." ''Hakushomei was quite pleased with this development, infact he was overjoyed. He wouldn't allow Masatsura to see that though, but infact Masatsura was ready to learn Bankai he just needed the name, and he was about to get it. Hakushomei had flashed infornt of Masatsura and plunged his blade into the stomach of the shinigami. He then pulled him close and whispered the name of the Bankai. "''Sanctitate Falce Sanguinis Ex Cælos." With that Masatsura found himself back in the real world, the strange transformation of his body had vanished it was nap time now. 'End-'